Misconceptions
by hiddenworldwalker
Summary: Trust. I don't think that word means what you think it means.
1. Traitor

_Traitor: A person who commits treason by betraying his or her country _

Neither found themselves able to look away.

"I …I …" Merlin stammered. "Arthur I… Sorry… I planed… I don't…"

Now Merlin looks down shamefully.

"You're a sorcerer!"

Arthur fumes, this he never suspected. His servant turned friend was nothing of the sort. Merlin was a liar, a betrayer.

"Warlock actually" Merlin mumbled, he wasn't trying to start a fight; goodness knows he didn't need Arthur any angrier. He wasn't even meant to be heard. Sarcastic retorts were a form of comfort for Merlin. Arthur says something, Merlin disagrees in a snarky way. That was how it worked. Status quo. Merlin being … well what he was a problem.

Arthur heard him anyway. "I don't care what you call yourself; I'm calling you a traitor!"

Merlin's head snapped upward, indignation replacing his sullenness. "I am not, nor will I ever be a _traitor_!"

"What do you call _that_ then?" Arthur waved his hands in a broad gestured that could only be assumed to mean magic.

"I call that law braking," Did Arthur really not get it, Merlin mused, "It makes me a criminal, but not a traitor. Those that betray their country are traitors. Morgana is a traitor. Those that joined her are traitors. I have done _no such thing_."

Now Arthur looked away. He wanted to be elsewhere, possibly looking up the definition of traitor. Everything Merlin said added to his frustration. It reminded him of Morgana lecturing him, telling him he was bully. She hadn't done that for some time. She wasn't likely to do it every again.

"Arthur," Merlin pleaded, "I am no traitor, I would never betray Camelot. I _haven't _betrayed Camelot. The king has a habit of using that word out of context." Merlin added that last bit with a bit of a miffed tone.

"So… so you would call yourself a criminal, not a traitor" Arthur was speaking very slowly, as if unsure of what he was saying.

"Yes."

"A criminal is someone that breaks the law and the king's word is laws, right?" Arthurs voice had picked up speed and confidence.

"…Right."

"So it's ok then, because I've disobeyed my father plenty of times." The logic was a little off, but so was Uther's. Merlin just decided it was a Pendragon thing. "I guess it doesn't matter so much if I add _aiding_ a criminal to the list." After all there were plenty of criminals in the world, didn't mean they were bad people. Arthur could live with being a criminal, but not a traitor.


	2. Liberate

_Liberate: To set free from imprisonment or bondage_

It was her crown. Finally her crown. But more importantly it was her people. No, not the citizens of Camelot, at least not all of them. No Morgana wanted the throne for her kin, those with magic.

Her _father_ had proved time and time again he was unworthy of the throne. So many would be alive if Uther was never crowned King. So many of her kin would be alive if Uther never became king. But the past cannot be undone. There was no helping the dead, only the living.

Her _brother _was an obedient little sheep. Right in his eyes was what their father told him. Everyone else was wrong. He would be a weak king. Under Arthur's rule their fathers laws would remain. Under a never changing government beautiful Camelot would fall.

With her as Queen so much could be saved. With her as Queen her people would be liberated.

Leon did not agree. Never mind what the _Queen _said about liberty. Where was liberty in a dungeon. There was no liberty from a conqueror. None of her glorious ideals would help the people she had killed in the courtyard that morning. No this wasn't liberty.


	3. Evil

A/N: Yep I've caught the great drabble flu of 2011. This one is just Arthur being concerned by Merlin's unexplainable knowledge of magic. He doesn't actually know Merlin has magic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

_Evil: Morally wrong or bad._

Another day saved. Another threat defeated all thanks to a clumsy manservant with an unexpected knowledge of magic.

"Merlin, your knowledge of magic concerns me." Arthur said. "I don't think it's safe for you to _read_ any more _books_." Arthur didn't really know where Merlin learned these things, he suspected Gaius had something to do with it.

Merlin snorted. "Really Arthur you're concerned for my safety?"

"I mean it Merlin. Today your knowledge helped, but magic is evil. Stay away from it."

"Define evil for me sire." Arthur didn't even need to hear Merlin's clipped tone to know he was irritated with him. The use of a title was enough.

"It's harmful Merlin, do you understand that or do you need me to use even smaller words?"

"Harmful sire? Like that windstorm that _harmed _the bandits attacking Ealdor. I suppose the bandits would say it was evil."

"It corrupts Merlin, stop trying to defend magic!"

"Hmm, yes, it corrupts alright, like that unicorn." Merlin continued in a mocking tone "Oh yes that unicorn sure was evil. I'm afraid sire I still don't understand evil."

"Evil," Arthur began in a clipped tone, "Is something that can get my best friend killed, so shut up before someone hears you."

"Well if you insist Arthur." Merlin said but it lacked any of his previous tone. _Don't worry Arthur I don't plan on losing my head_


	4. Noble

A/N: Quick question. Does a drabble have to be 100 words?

* * *

><p><em>Noble: Of or characterized by high moral qualities.<em>

Gwen was completely oblivious to Lancelot's adoring gaze as saw she walk past the training grounds with Arthur. Both were exchanging meaningful looks. Both thought they were being discreet, they weren't.

Lancelot only just managed not to sigh after her like a love sick puppy.

"You know what your problem is."

Lancelot turned around hastily, embarrassed to be caught watching Gwen. Even more embarrassed to be caught by Gwaine who tended to announce his presence long before he was in sight by 1) drunken singing or 2) starting a fight with any one in sight."What Gwaine?"

"You try too hard."

"I don't think that's the problem. In fact I barely try at all, she's chosen Arthur. I would never dream of stepping between them."

"I wasn't referring to trying to get her attention. You're to knightly to try that. This brings us back to the original problem; you try too hard to be noble.

"Well I am a noble."

"I too am a noble; in fact I was born a noble. It's never affected how I act." _No Gwaine, it most defiantly has not has not._ "But you notice I too was knighted. Sometimes getting what you want means doing it you own way. Not that I wanted to be knighted."

" Thanks Gwaine," Lancelot drawled, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>AN: We all know how this ends.


	5. Best Friend

A/N: It's my shortest one yet

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

><p><em>Best Friend: the one friend who is closest to you.<em>

Gwaine triumphantly leads the knights of the round table to the nearest tavern. Well the knight plus Merlin.

All the work is done, for the day at least. It's their first opportunity to relax as friends.

Gwaine doesn't plan on just getting drunk though. Oh don't worry that is still high on his list of priorities, Gwaine is just going to get Merlin drunk enough to answer him truthfully. Not that Merlin can lie but he is very good at deflecting questions.

A few meads latter and Merlin doesn't mind answering any questions.

"So Merlin, who's your best friend?"

The knights lean in closer for the answer.

It must be Arthur; he's known Merlin the longest.

It's Lancealot; he knows Merlin's deepest secret.

Or it could be Gwaine; Gwaine after all would help Merlin with anything.

"Will" Merlin slurs. " It will always be Will"


	6. Trust

_I just think it's wierd how people always write about Arthur being angry that Merlin didn't trust. With his life? I wouldn't. I got some really good friends but nobody knows everything about me._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin._

* * *

><p><em>Trust: To rely upon or place confidence in someone or something.<em>

"So we're you ever planning to tell me Merlin?" Arthur spat.

"Yes actually," Merlin responded, he was acting unnaturally calm despite having the single most important secret of his life reviled. Arthur didn't know where this cool attitude had come from. _Merlin _didn't know where his attitude had come from.

"When."

"Well obviously later, maybe when you were king, when you had the power to make magic legal. Because believe it or not Arthur I don't like committing crime. I don't like how under your fathers rule I'm not even entitled to breath. It's a very delicate situation." Merlin explained

"You should have trusted me! I wouldn't have told my father."

"Maybe I should have or maybe I shouldn't. You see my dilemma. Arthur you've never given me any real solid reason to trust. You may be a prince and you may be a prat but you're not entitled to all my secrets, those are mine to keep and I'd be a fool to hand them all out. Don't expect your future subjects to hand you their lives on a silver platter." Merlin suddenly changed the subject. "May I leave now I have chores to finish?" Arthur gave a vague gesture of dismissal, feeling empty. His fury had left and he was thinking much clearer now.


End file.
